cocojonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Holla at the DJ
Holla at the DJ is a hip-hop pop song released on December 7, 2012. The Planet Premier preview of the song was released on December 6, 2012 on Radio Disney. The music video trailer premiered on her Youtube Channel on December 3, 2012. The music video premiered on Disney Channel on December 12, 2012 (12/12/12) at 7PM Eastern time. It was uploaded on the CoCoJonesVEVO the next day. It is featured on her upcoming untilted 2013 album. Her first time performing the song was at the Season 5 NBT finale on December 8, 2012. She performed it at the Rose Parade in Pasadena, California on January 1, 2012. On January 9, Coco posted a remix of the song, called "Holla at the QB". It was remade specially for Fox Sports (QB stands for quarterback, a term for a type of American football player.) Another remix of this song was featured on the third Shake It Up soundtrack, Shake It Up: I <3 Dance. Background Coco developed the song's concept while she was on vacation. She was at a teen club with her parents and her family. She asked the DJ at the club to play a song for her, and when he didn't, she continued to ask him. When he finally did, Coco told her family and friends that there should be a song about it. And thus, Holla at the DJ was born. Lyrics Fresh off the light with My brand new shoes on They ain't even out yet Let me introduce 'em I do my two step Hey right in front of yea Meet me at the door It's kin' a crazy cuz I'm popular Holla at the DJ And tell him turn it up Holla at the DJ And tell him turn it up Holla at the DJ And tell him turn it up Holla at the DJ And tell him turn it up You see me turn it up And make it supersize We about to burn it up Just call me firefly So what, so what Talk about it You want you want ... know about it They want they want They wanna see about it They wanna stand around all night about it Amplify the recipe Everytime you look at me I love it when I hear the sound Turn me music up for me DJ, are you listening Let the beat drown us out Holla at the DJ And tell him turn it up Holla at the DJ And tell him turn it up Land in my spaceship We didn't come to play Take over your area We do this everyday Call your self a Martian Well I'm from Jupiter Spin around you so fast You can never catch me up Holla at the DJ And tell him turn it up Holla at the DJ And tell him turn it up Cuz I like when the beat drop Play that record for me Clap my hands make me dance Rockin' on the floor So what, so what Talk about it You want you want Know about it They want they want They wanna see about it They wanna stand around all night about it Amplify the recipe Everytime you look at me I love it when I hear the sound Turn me music up for me DJ, are you listening Let the beat drown us out Holla holla holla holla Play the record for me Holla holla holla holla Rockin' on the floor Tell the DJ turn it up Amplify the recipe Everytime you look at me I love it when I hear the sound Turn me music up for me DJ, are you listening Let the beat drown us out Amplify the recipe Everytime you look at me I love it when I hear the sound Turn me music up for me DJ, are you listening Let the beat drown us out Category:Songs Category:2012 Song Releases